The present invention is directed to a jumper management assembly and in particular to an assembly for managing optical fibers that mounts to a rack containing a variety of components, including electronic systems.
Fiber optic cables are used in a variety of ways, including transmitting voice, data, and video communications, which may require the use of electronic systems and other components that may require fiber optic jumpers (e.g., transceivers, connector panel housings, etc.). These electronic systems and components are usually flush mounted in a large equipment rack, with the majority of the system protruding from the rear of the equipment rack. With connections for the optical fibers being located on the rear side of the electronics, a large number of fiber optic cables must be routed from the rear side of the electronics to the front side in order to be interconnected with other fiber optic cables, usually in the connector panel housings. Care must be taken in the routing of the optical fibers to avoid bending the optical fibers more than a specified radius (the bend radius), usually 1.25-1.50 inches. Additionally, sagging and intertwined optical fibers resulting from the routing present not only a logistical problem, but an unsightly mess.